Un mundo de sombras y sangre
by Piotr Masgard
Summary: El mundo no puede cambiar...¿o sí puede? historia original: un muchacho ve al mundo de manera diferente pero una guerra le arrebata la esperanza, ¿ podrá cambiar él y cambiar al mundo? mal sumario, buena historia


Aviso: ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados existen en realidad, cualquier coincidencia, pues es eso una mera coincidencia, no se busca ofender a nadie ni nada por el estilo, todos los lugares aquí mencionados existen en la ciudad de Lima, Perú. Sin animos de molestar o de lucrar, aqui publico la siguiente historia (la cual como notaran no tiene título aun, estoy abierto a sugerencias)

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Cuando tienes la muerte delante de ti, no ves tu vida pasar en un instante, pero aquel momento entre el disparo y tu ultima respiración, es tan eterno que te da tiempo de pensar en las cosas que hiciste, las que jamás harás y las que pudiste haber hecho con tu vida….

Mi historia, sin embargo no comienza aquí, comienza varios años antes cuando todavía estaba estudiando en la universidad; ahh… años gloriosos de juventud tan tontamente desperdiciados, los mejores recuerdos de una vieja alma como la mía…

Estudiaba derecho en una ciudad que no era la mía, alejado de mi familia pero acompañado por mis entrañables amigos, un pequeño cuarto, un poco de comida y algunos lujos acompañaban mi diaria rutina de estudiar y no hacer nada; por aquella época tenía yo 17años, un muchachito idealista y con muchos sueños pero con pocos ánimos; mi vida transcurría lentamente a mi parecer y veía cada día esfumarse entre las nubes, como una vela a la que el viento sopla con paciencia pero concienzudamente.

¿Cuándo comenzé a idear todo este plan? agosto, sí…aun lo recuerdo era un día de esos en los que el mundo y mis ganas se confabularon para no despertarme a tiempo y llegar tarde a clases; era temprano en la mañana y el clima era fresco sin llegar a ser frío; yo me dirigía corriendo hacia el salón donde el profesor ya había pasado lista y me contaba como inexistente, para no ganarme una mirada de enojo, me senté atrás; junto a mi estaba mi compañía preferida, un asiento vacío, eso me permitiría atender con calma la aburrida clase del profesor T y sin embargo miraba a aquellos que se sentaban adelante, conversando, jugando, pasándose papeles con notitas….Dios… ¿qué tan ciego puede ser una persona?, ¿acaso soy el único que lo notaba?; aquella semana había transcurrido con normalidad abrumadora hasta el día anterior, un martes, cuando al hablar con mi profesor de economía, mis peores temores se confirmaron: El mundo, el que vemos a diario al levantarnos, el que miramos de soslayo cada tarde tristona (con o sin lluvia) era una máscara, una fachada bien planeada y puesta en marcha por ellos..No diré quienes son, pero para usted, querido lector, usted les puede llamar el consejo; un grupo de asquerosos hombres y mujeres que se aprovechan hasta de la última gota de su sudor y de su llanto.

Pero, ¿Quiénes son verdaderamente este consejo? y ¿qué buscan?, ambas preguntas serán contestadas a su debido tiempo, pero le diré que los miembros de ese consejo son quienes controlan su vida, la de sus hijos y la de sus nación sin que Ud. lo note o siquiera le importe ya que además se encargaron de tenerlo ciego y sordo ante la desgarradora realidad que nos rodea.

Volviendo a la clase, el profesor estaba tan ocupado con su explicación de los derechos subjetivos que no me vio escribir lo que llamo cariñosamente mi plan de vida, como dije en esa época era un joven tan iluso e idealista que no me pareció imposible el cumplirlo, es más pensé "Si tengo el apoyo de la gente, si logro hacer que vean la realidad en la que están inmersos, seguro que lo logramos" y ese pensamiento puso una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Volviendo a mi humilde cuarto me puse a redactar de manera más cuidadosa mi plan de vida en el que se encontraba el volverme presidente, levantar a mi país, y consiguiendo el poder suficiente, poder destruir a aquel consejo, liberando así al mundo de las ataduras que le habían sido impuestas desde una época inmemorial. Cuando termine de escribirlo, vi un documento de varias páginas en Word que guardaban un mensaje de esperanza y de felicidad y baje a cenar; aquella noche dormí como un bebe, con una tranquilidad que no sentía desde antes de la pubertad, aquella tiene que haber sido la mejor noche de descanso que tuve en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Pasa el tiempo como tenía que pasar y me volví más alto y (según me comentaban algunos) más maduro y centrado, pero por dentro seguía aquella llama, aquel anhelo de poder hacer de este mundo un sitio mejor para mis hijos, si es que alguna vez lograba tenerlos; era ya acabando la carrera, a escasos meses de la tan ansiada graduación cuando empezaron los problemas, primero la guerra entre países vecinos y luego contra nuestra amada patria, guerra iniciada para hacerse con el preciado gas natural, el que mi nación poseía en grandes cantidades.

Mi padre y mi hermano, un ingeniero y un estudiante respectivamente, nos fueron arrebatados por las tropas invasoras a mí y a mi madre, quien murió de pena días después. Nunca olvidaré la sensación de odio, no un odio hirviente, pero uno gélido, mi mirada se volvió más taciturna, y mi antigua alegría fue incinerada y arrojada al mar con el resto de mi familia. Al poco tiempo me uní a las guerrillas clandestinas y allí aprendí a manejar armas, como colocar o desmantelar bombas a ojos cerrados, como despedazar a un oponente con un cuchillo, me volví un asesino a sangre fría, despiadado y sin remordimiento, a todo oponente que encontraba lo aniquilaba, aun si se rendía ante mí; me arrebataron mi alma, yo les quitaría sus miserables vidas una a una…

Hasta ahora recuerdo los gritos, las explosiones, el fuego por las noches en nuestro campamento y nuestras crecientes victorias, lentamente estábamos reconquistando nuestra ciudad, y pronto nos enteramos que muchas otras estaban libres del control enemigo; era el momento de unir fuerzas y contraatacar para recuperar nuestro honor, nuestro nombre y nuestra patria, pero ¿Quién nos llevaría a la victoria? Se sometieron a votación a 3 de los mejores, yo incluido, y por azares del destino, no salí electo, fue inesperado, pero no perdí la calma; nuestro nuevo líder, Ignacio, era uno de los pocos que entendía el sentimiento que habitaba en mí, y me prometió por las cenizas de sus padres que construiríamos una nueva nación fuerte y noble para honrar a nuestros familiares y amigos caídos en la guerra.

El plan era simple, soltar información falsa sobre coordinar un ataque por el sur mientras la fuerza principal cargaba por el noreste, Lima después de todo al este tenía una serranía que, de fallar el plan, cubriría nuestra retirada. Meses antes de iniciar los preparativos finales, Ignacio, ahora nombrado general, me encargo dirigir dos escuadrones en el ataque, con algo de inquietud acepté hacerlo, y la tarde de un domingo nos presentaron a mí y a mis nuevos hombres: un grupo de novatos con apenas 18 o 19 años me miraron estupefactos, ellos esperaban ver un hombre corpulento y experimentado, y veían en su lugar a un joven de 25 años con algo de peso encima, pero con una mirada y un semblante asesinos.

Me presente como su brigadier y su nuevo padre, no iba a dejar que se maten, no cargaría con la muerte de esos chicos en mi conciencia, y en los meses siguientes me dedique a hacerlos pasar por el infierno, un infierno tras el que los vi emerger como soldados y ya no niños con un arma: estábamos listos para triunfar o dar hasta la última gota de sangre por nuestro país.

Tras meses de preparación, el tan esperado día llegó; a las 3 de la mañana del martes 25 de octubre del 2016, 2 años tras iniciada la guerra, nuestro ejército, mal armado y mal alimentado, cargó con toda el alma contra los invasores quienes confundidos por el ataque por el sur no pudieron reforzar sus flancos, en especial por el que estábamos atacando.

Era una batalla encarnizada, en el que decenas de vidas se perdían en ambos bandos por ganar siquiera un metro de tierra, el ruido de las ametralladoras era ensordecedor y el rugir de nuestros corazones nos alentaba a seguir, sabíamos que de tomar Lima, las oleadas de rebeldes de la sierra y de la selva se nos unirían y tomarían otras ciudades importantes, agilizando de esta forma, la expulsión del ejercito del enemigo.

Mis hombres y yo íbamos a la vanguardia y teníamos una misión que sería vital para tomar la ciudad, años antes de la guerra, en Lima había construido una red de metro que tras la guerra cayó en desuso, nuestra misión era tomar uno de los trenes y tomar por la retaguardia a los defensores del perímetro interno de la ciudad.

Corriendo y disparando, perdiendo camaradas y hermanos de corazón más que de sangre, así llegamos hasta la estación del distrito de Lima y nos apresuramos a controlar uno de los trenes abandonados. Fue el primer momento de descanso que tuvimos y lo aprovechamos para tratar a los heridos, recargar nuestras armas y llorar a nuestros caídos; las cosas no pintaban tan bien como habíamos planeado, la resistencia era feroz y aunque teníamos la superioridad numérica, sus armas eran mejores que las nuestras, esto nos hacía perder tiempo, tiempo precioso con el cual no contábamos y sabíamos que la línea del Villa el Salvador no iba a aguantar por mucho más…

Bajamos del tren en la derruida plaza Bolívar y nos dirigimos silenciosamente hacia la puerta lateral del perímetro levantado alrededor del Centro Histórico de la ciudad, muy a nuestro pesar vimos que la guardia era pesada y tanques pesados aguardaban en cada esquina, pero no teníamos tiempo que perder; así que con cautela y en silencio y en grupos de a 2 silenciamos a los vigías y colocamos nuestras cargas explosivas alrededor del muro metálico que dividía esta de otras partes de la ciudad. Había llegado el momento, eran las 7 de la mañana y recibimos la orden por radio de explotar las cargas, nuestro ejército estaba a menos de 500 metros de nuestra posición, en un segundo vimos saltar por los aires a todos sus tanques y sus defensas, el resto era ya cosa de Dios…

Fin del capitulo I

Es la primera historia que publico, pero espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews (o no) y dependiendo de eso (y de mis ganas XD) colgare un segundo capitulo que llevo a medias


End file.
